


In Which Jaebum Doesn't Feel Like Feeding Himself

by fables1400



Series: JJP Drabbles. [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, also some random markson implications, and cool jb, and shy jinyoung, bc I'm a sucker for uni AUs, bc why not, honestly someone needs to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables1400/pseuds/fables1400
Summary: University AU because I'm a sucker for those and honestly I love a shy jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where Jinyoung and Jaebum are just too cute for this world.

Jinyoung bits back a yelp as Jaebum lifts him up with his muscular arms and slams him against the wall. His hands gripping Jinyoung’s ass and Jinyoung wants to melt into a puddle right there. Jaebum’s lips are relentlessly and all over the place. Jinyoung lets out a loud moan when Jaebum decides to bit down on his bottom lip a little too hard. Jaebum pulls back briefly to give him a smug smile, but then quickly goes back to attacking Jinyoung’s neck with his lips. Jinyoung grips Jaebum’s hair and detaches Jaebum from his neck so he can start giving Jaebum a taste of his own medicine. The second before Jinyoung’s lip touch Jaebum’s, he is shaken out of his daydream.

“Yo Jinyoung, stop dream fucking Jaebum.” Jackson says loudly. Jinyoung jumps and quickly faces Jackson, a light blush painting his cheeks.

“I was not!” He yells indignantly while slapping Jackson’s arm.

“Uh huh.” Was all Jackson said before diving into his lunch.

Jinyoung had forgotten that he was simply sitting in the lunchroom waiting for his friends to arrive and not being unraveled by Jaebum’s touch. Jinyoung quickly scans the lunchroom and sees that Jaebum is waiting in line with Mark. His heart sinks when Mark gets a little too close for comfort and trails his hand down Jaebum’s arm. Jinyoung knows he has no right to feel jealous, especially when Mark is head over heels for Jackson (not that he would ever admit it.) The feeling doesn’t last long because Jaebum seems to be able to feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him and turns to see Jinyoung staring at him. Jinyoung freezes like a deer caught in headlights and he can already feel his cheeks heating up again. Jaebum, of course, notices all of this even from across the room and gives Jinyoung a killer smile. If Jinyoung wasn’t already sitting down, he thinks he might have swoon right then and there. Jaebum turns to Mark to say something and immediately after Mark hands him his backpack. Jaebum begins to make his way over with both his and Mark’s backpacks in hand. Jinyoung can feel his pulse increasing with each step that Jaebum takes.

“H-Hey” Jinyoung stammers out when Jaebum arrives at their table.

“Hey.” Jaebum says with an easy smile and plops down next to Jinyoung. _Great._ Jinyoung thought. Now his entire right side feels like it’s on fire.

“You’re not going to get lunch?” Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum shook his head, “Nah. I’m not really hungry right now.”

Jinyoung frowned, “But hyung.. you have basketball practice later don’t you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll eat a granola bar later.”

But Jinyoung persisted despite Jaebum’s reassurances. “Here open wide.” Jinyoung said as he held a spoonful of his own lunch in front of Jaebum’s face.

It was Jaebum’s turn to be flustered, finally losing his cool persona. “Yah, what are you doing?” Jaebum said while leaning away and Jinyoung swore that his cheeks looked a little pink.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making sure you don’t faint on the court later.” Jinyoung said firmly.

Jaebum could tell that he wasn’t going to change his mind anytime soon and reluctantly opened his mouth to accepted Jinyoung’s food.

“Thanks.” Jaebum mumbled, looking adorable with his pouty face and his cheeks full of food.

Jinyoung was so busy appreciating the rare view that he almost forgets about a now disgruntled Jackson.

“Can you guys be in love somewhere else? I’m trying to eat here.”

A grunt of pain followed Jackson’s crude comment and Jinyoung tries to hold back his laughter. Jackson pouted and rubbed the spot on his ankle where Jaebum mercilessly kicked him.

“You’re just jealous because Mark would never feed you like this.” Jaebum said while he stuck his tongue out at Jackson.

_How mature._ Jinyoung thought.

“I can feed myself thank you very much.” Jackson sniped and proceeded to angrily shove another spoonful in his mouth.

Jackson turned his face away but Jinyoung was sure that his face was tinted pink. Jinyoung made a mental note to make fun of him later. He had to deal with Jaebum first. Jaebum opened his mouth to tease Jackson more but was cut off when Jinyoung pushed another spoonful of his lunch up to his face.

“Im Jaebum, I’m not letting you leave this table until you are full.” Jinyoung said trying to sound stern.

“Hey, it’s Jaebum-hyung to you.”

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a look and that was all it took to send Jaebum retreating.

“Alright, alright.” Jaebum grumbles.

Jinyoung smiles and hands over his lunch.

Jaebum gives him a questioning look. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean? I told you to eat, so here.”

Jaebum frowns and pushes away the lunchbox. “I thought you were going to keep feeding me.” He says forlornly.

Jinyoung is thrown off by Jaebum’s sudden childishness. “What.. why?”

“I dunno.” Jaebum mumbles, now feeling kind of shy about being so forward earlier. “I just think the food tastes better when you feed me it..”

Jinyoung can’t tell who’s more embarrassed right now, him or Jaebum. He knows that he is definitely blushing now. This is when Jackson decides to chime in with his groaning and pretend barfing. But it’s all background noise to Jinyoung right now. Jinyoung just lets out a laugh of disbelief and picks up his lunch.

“Alright Jaebum-hyung, here comes the airplane.” Jinyoung made motor sounds as he brought the spoon closer to Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum blushes. “You don’t need to add in the sound effects.” he complained, but Jinyoung just cut him off with another spoonful of food.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Mark said while plopping down next to Jackson with his lunch in hand. He was eyeing the current situation in front of him with an amused expression.

“Oh thank god you’re here Mark. I didn’t know how much more of this I could handle by myself.” Jackson said while dramatically throwing himself onto Mark.

Mark laughs, “Seriously guys? Tell me when you guys are done being disgustingly cute. Come on Jackson, let’s go.”

“Man, I don’t feel like moving.” Jackson mumbles.

“If you come along, I promise to feed you some of my lunch.” Mark teases.

This perks Jackson up and all of a sudden Jackson is ready to go. “See you guys later.” Jackson said and follows Mark to another table.

Mark turns around as he walks away and makes eye contact with Jinyoung. He winks and sends Jinyoung a thumbs up. To make it worse, he then mouths _go for it_. Jinyoung is too embarrassed to look back at Jaebum because he is pretty sure Jaebum just saw all of what Mark just did. Jinyoung still continues to feed Jaebum the rest of his lunch. When he looks up at Jaebum he sees that Jaebum looks as embarrassed as Jinyoung feels. This makes feel Jinyoung feel giddy inside. He scoots closer so that he can rest his elbow on the table as he feeds Jaebum. He is suddenly really conscious of how close their faces are. His eyes are drawn to the two perfectly placed moles above one of Jaebum’s eyes. Jinyoung lifts his other hand up and brushes them with his fingers lightly.

“Um.. Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung freezes. _What was he doing?_

He quickly pulls away. “Um. Sorry. It’s just that- I didn’t mean- your moles are just really pretty.” he blurts out.

Jaebum gives him one of his pretty eye smiles and lifts his hand up to his moles self-consciously. “You really think so? I never really noticed.”

Jinyoung nods eagerly and tries to pretend that he isn’t a stuttering mess, but Jaebum can see right through him.

Jaebum reaches over and takes one of Jinyoung’s hands in his own. “Hey. Are you busy tomorrow at lunch?”

Jinyoung is distracted by their now intertwined hands, but manages to stutter out, “I don’t think so.”

“Great! Then how about I take you out to lunch?”

“What? Hyung you don’t have to.” Jinyoung protests weakly.

“No way,” Jaebum insists, “You made sure that I wouldn't be hungry today so it’s only fair I do the same tomorrow.”

“I don’t know…” Jinyoung says unsure.

“Come on, I’ll take you out to your favorite spot~” Jaebum offers.

“Okay fine, but only because you owe me for today.”

Jaebum lifts Jinyoung’s hand and places a kiss on the back of it. “Great, then it’s a date. I got to get going now, see you later Jinyoungie.”

Jaebum gets up and ruffles Jinyoung’s hair before heading off to his next class. Jinyoung doesn’t know how much more of this he can handle. He’s blushed enough today to last him a lifetime. He feels like squealing and texting Mark but before he gets the chance to do either he feels a warmth breath on his ear.

“And I’ll make sure that I’m the one feeding you this time around.” Jaebum whispers into his ear teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any mistakes and lack of writing skill. I'm still not really use to this yet and haven't really put my stories out there before. But I'll try my best! Feel free to leave any requests.


End file.
